


Paths to the Heart

by tadanomarz



Series: Legacy [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Cosmos of the Lost Belt Era, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends, Epic of Remnant Era, Fluff and Angst, Fujimaru Ritsuka centric, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, My Room Bond Lines, Platonic Relationships, Quest Shennigans, Slice of Life, potentially may add in other akatsuki/nart characters too!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: Fujimaru Ritsuka summons strange new allies after throwing a sad amount of Saint Quartz into the Summoning Chamber.Or, Ritsuka experiences our crew's bond lines.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Hidan (Naruto), Fujimaru Ritsuka & Kakuzu (Naruto), Fujimaru Ritsuka & Konan (Naruto), Fujimaru Ritsuka & Sasori (Naruto)
Series: Legacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Summoning: Sasori of the Red Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sad amount of Saint Quartz tossed, Ritsuka gets a golden ring in the Summoning Chamber.
> 
> Why a Puppet though?

“ _Hmph._ Do not bother to try my patience, I do not want to become friends with you.” The newly minted Servant remarked, “Assassin Class: Sasori of the Red Sand.”

Ritsuka has met with strange servants, most of them humanoid barring Charles Babbage. The name Sasori means _Scorpion_ , but she's curious about the rest. What kind of story did he have to possess such a moniker? Like many other Servants, Ritsuka isn’t phased by his bad attitude, she doesn’t expect any special treatment because Heroic Spirits are prideful and secretive. She’d be the same way.

Ritsuka smiles in spite of it, waving in greeting. She glances to Mashu whose also at a loss of words and nudges her so they can start the tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! I've been kind of thinking of this since starting Legacy and the exchanges will be written fairly short. It's also to see if I can write things without over explaining things! It'll not only be for Sasori, but also the other Nart characters! Hope you enjoy! I want to think I'll be updating this every couple of days! 
> 
> I'm also half way through writing Chapter 7 of Legacy also, so expect that soon too! 
> 
> Next Time: Leveling Puppet Man (Phase 1)


	2. Persuasion 101 to Level Your Puppet | Phase 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most Servants you can easily level, but with Sasori, bargaining is a little harder. 
> 
> Set during his initial, pre-Ascension 1 Form.

Sasori stares at the items gathered supposed to help return him to former glory. Ritsuka never can tell how he’s truly feeling because it’s masked by a poker face.

“You expect me to eat this.” Sasori deadpanned.

“Technically yes.” Ritsuka begins, but she grins. “but you won’t taste a thing!”

Sasori turns Hiruko's body away, swatting the cards out of her hands, causing them to fall.

“I haven’t eaten for twenty years. I don’t intend to start now.” Sasori retorted and began to leave.

Ritsuka runs in front of him, with her hands on her hips. “Just take them! It won’t be a waste of time! Just apply a little mana to them and bingo! You don't have to _eat_ them! You'll get stronger, I promise!”

Sasori glares at her, but swipes the materials away with chakra strings. They fall into his hands and he does what he’s told. A soft golden light envelops his humongous form and the cards quickly diminish.

“Hmm. Not bad.” Sasori grunts, now lifting himself off the ground once again. “It is... an interesting phenomenon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deliberately looked up if he had any favorite foods and found out he has none. Once he starts, he won't be able to stop.
> 
> Next Time: Ritsuka Pulls Some Teeth.


	3. Pulling Teeth: Sasori Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka asks some general questions to live up the mood, it goes as expected.
> 
> These take place pre-Ascension 1 also when he's Hiruko.

“What do I like? Maintaining my puppet collection, it’s my life’s work after all. They are my eternal art.” Sasori mused. “It’s a given they’ll break during battle, so I’d like for them to be in tip top shape. I’ve collected about 298 in total.”

Ritsuka stares, mouth ajar. Sasori lifts a brow, then snorts.

“It could have been 300, however, which is lamentable.” Sasori grunted, glancing back to a puppet limb he flung over to his work station, which he hasn't touched at all.

“What about your dislikes?” Ritsuka asks, tilting her head. 

“My dislikes? Hmph. I despise having to wait...or keep others waiting.” Sasori said, “Tardiness can impede a mission, which could lead to larger consequences later on, so I’d prefer to be efficient with the upkeep.” 

_Makes sense why he’s always grumpy_ , Ritsuka internally muses. 

“Then, what about the Grail?” Ritsuka asked.

“Is this supposed to be twenty questions?” Sasori grumbled. 

“We~ll it’ll help me get to know you better!” Ritsuka replied, holding her face in her hands as she stared at his back. “Well?”

“The grail _could_ be useful, however.” Sasori began, “My wish has already been granted, thus I have no need for it.”

"It's been granted already?" Ritsuka blinks, picking her head up.

"It's not like I particularly care as much for it anymore." Sasori vaguely answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka, determined, pushes up her sleeves upon happening another moody Servant: You're nothing on me!!
> 
> Next Time: Bond Level 1! (if you saw an earlier chapter, I'm changing it up and editing things haha).


	4. Bond 1: Sasori's Aloofness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While she has bonded with Sasori through battle, it isn't enough allow Ritsuka to get closer to him. 
> 
> Unlockable Pre-Ascension 1!

“Do not touch me so carelessly.” Sasori warned, shrinking away from Ritsuka’s touch. The clinking of the puppets tail already threading out from underneath the black robe the hides away it’s true form. 

He glares at her, while she stares back, unthreatened. It causes him to shake his head.

“You aren’t too aware of your surroundings, hm? Very easily I could behead you right here.” He pauses, then draws out a sigh. “Fools like you tend to die young.”

It made Ritsuka wonder who he might be referring to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who Sasori was referring to ;) Anyway, expect for the bond lines/ect to catch up with the level of bonds in Legacy! 
> 
> Next Time: Ascension 1 Achievement!


	5. Puppet's First Glow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he a puppet, or a man? _Let's bet!_
> 
> Those were the whispered gossip before Ritsuka hauled materials over to Sasori and dumped them in Da Vinci's office. Ritsuka shouldn't be shocked at this point, but she is.
> 
> Occurs during Sasori's first Ascension.

When Sasori changes forms for the first time, Ritsuka’s eyes widen as the light dies down. Given how the puppeteer acts, Ritsuka imagined he’d appear older, since he sounded like a crotchety man. However like Servant Ascensions, such as Cú Chulainn or Emiya, Sasori exceeded her expectations. 

While Medea laments her lost funds, Ritsuka grins and opens her mouth.

“We could be siblings!” Ritsuka announced cheerfully. Sasori meanwhile rolls his eyes, clearly exasperated.

But she watches him inspect himself with fascination. She doesn’t give him enough time to truly soak it all in, however, because she grabs his hand and drags him to the Summoning Chambers. On the way there, Sasori happens to comment regarding it.

“How peculiar, that I would revert back to this form.” Sasori mutters to himself. Ritsuka pretends not to hear, taking him to greet Mashu, Kotaro and Helena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering Sasori didn't get too much time after ascending, Ritsuka catches a glimpse of it before heading to the Summoning Room!
> 
> Next time: Bond 2 baby!


	6. Bond 2: Hidden Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori's pretty prickly about strangers knowing of his secrets, it's not like that's bothered Ritsuka before. She'll crack the code.
> 
> Unlockable during Ascension 1!

“Go bother someone else, I’m busy.” Sasori begins to shoo her away, but Ritsuka is adamant to stay by his side today to see what he’s up to. 

Several minutes pass by, yet Ritsuka continues to cling onto his arm. Roughly he pushes her away, but she firmly grasps his hand. Determined to get closer, not only because of her obligation but out of curiosity as well. 

“Not until you let me see you work!” Ritsuka shouted with a pout. “Why so secretive?”

“So secretive?” Sasori repeats, then sneers. “Because I doubt you’d be able to understand my art. I fail to see why it would help you in the first place. I am a tool to further your own ends, you need not be concerned by my personal affairs.”

And he shakes her away, walking away rigidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka @ Sasori: let me in!!! let me in!!  
> Sasori: No!!
> 
> Next time: Ascension 2!


	7. Comforting Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Ritsuka was able to crack the code, she's closer to the secrets that dwell within.
> 
> Unlockable upon Ascension 2, taken some time after Legacy Chapter 5: Only Human!

After giving her report to Da Vinci, Holmes and the rest of the staff, Ritsuka sets out to meet with those she missed. She finds out how Chaldea just before she awoke summoned Musashi, who flew off somewhere. Da Vinci mentioned how some of their allies during her slumber ascended, Sasori being a part of them.

When she catches him in between work, he peers at her almost sleepily. 

“How are you feeling?” Ritsuka asks.

“Stronger.” Sasori replies with ease, there’s less of an edge to his voice. “But I’m surprised there wasn’t a form change.”

Ritsuka can’t help but giggle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasori feels a little warmer, compared to being so dismissive before. How interesting!
> 
> Next time: Bond 3!


	8. Bond 3: Ideal form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka's finally able to learn of Sasori's philosophies, but it appears they're changing.
> 
> Unlockable during Ascension 2!

“This form I suppose could be....close to my ideal body.” Sasori remarks, while working. 

He’s begrudgingly allowed Ritsuka by his work bench. She watches how he works with wood, and puts together the joint.

“I still possess flesh with this form, I can still bleed and get injured, so it’s fairly a jarring experience.” Sasori continued, watching the bolts get stuck and he clicked his tongue. But he doesn’t wait for her to speak.

“I can still be mortally wounded in this form, which is a set back.” Sasori concludes, watching Ritsuka flash with confusion. 

“Why’s that?” Ritsuka asks, while Sasori gives her a sidelong glance.

“Mortality….is such a fleeting thing,” Sasori replies, now placing it back down onto the table. “I wished to strip away any flaws. Puppets can be rebuilt, remade, even if they are damaged. They feel no pain whatsoever and I have striven toward that….once.”

Ritsuka then frowns, and opens her mouth, but Sasori beats her to it.

“Don’t bother pitying me, brat. It isn’t worth the energy.” He huffs, now putting the limb to the side. “Some things are meant to be broken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things just aren't meant to be perfect.
> 
> Next time: Ascension 3!


	9. True Puppet Man Emerges!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some matryoshyka dolls should be kept in the bigger ones.
> 
> Obtainable during Ascension 3!

Ritsuka stands back as they’re thrust into a field of wyverns. She’s watching Sasori’s back, whose power keeps them at bay. 

It’s strange to stare at, considering metal bars protrude from his spine, lined up with different scrolls. They’ve been accompanied by Katou Danzo and Chiyome, who flank him and deal damage to opponents with ease. 

When they get a moment of peace, Sasori stares at her owlishly. His usual blank expression changed into something... intense. Usually the third ascensions could bring out either the best or worst of someone.

Ritsuka isn’t sure which one Sasori was because he appeared content with his body. He notices her starring, then cranes his head to the side.

“It’s my life’s work.” Sasori deadpanned. “And my greatest creation— true beauty, I’m surprised you’ve decided to push me this far, Master.”

His life’s work was being human puppets, which made Ritsuka wonder if he was satisfied with the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho? Looks like we're closer to the end now. Sasori's form change appears alike his puppet body, used during his fight with Chiyo and Sakura now! 
> 
> Next Time: Bond 4!


	10. Bond 4: Dysphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka learns of another perspective regarding Sasori's self identity. It feels like she's come to better understand him now.
> 
> Unlocks after getting Ascension 3!

“Hm? How did I acquire this form? After much study.” Sasori deadpans, his attention pulled away from tinkering, “what’s got you interested, thinking of ascending past your humanity?”

Ritsuka doesn’t know if she’d go that far, she wasn’t as desperate as he was. It was almost if Sasori was desperate to escape the limitations of what humanity had to offer. She wordlessly shakes her head now plopping down beside him. 

“Nah.” Ritsuka shrugs, recalling once time before he asked her a similar question. “I’m okay bring me, ya know, memento mori? Nothing’s forever, what about you?”

“ _Hah_ – It’s because shinobi are weapons, I became a more efficient tool this way. It formerly was a dog eat dog world there, it’s no different from this one—“ he briefly pauses, “tools have no benefits by feeling, they’re unnecessary, I had no attachment to such a wretched thing—” It makes him scowl. “ I did not wish to feel anymore. A mortal body was holding me back, yet...”

Ritsuka observes his expression subtly change.

“I wasn’t really living, merely existing.....how strange it is to think this now.” Sasori mulled over as he went back to work, not sparing her a glance, but holding out his hand. “Now hand me that tool, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I took a break from writing stuff to take care of some other things. Glad to be back now!
> 
> Next time: Ascension 4!


	11. Perfectionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gathering a huge amount of materials that have terrible drop rates, Ritsuka's finally able to bask in Sasori's Fourth Ascension.

Everything becomes clear to Ritsuka once handing him the last of his materials.

“You really are a perfectionist, Master, perhaps we aren’t too different from how I originally thought.” Sasori mused. “Obsessive to see things through— but equally foolish. It might be worthwhile to turn you into a puppet too to preserve your life.”

“I don’t want that!” Ritsuka exclaimed, now shaking her head. “I want to be able to do things on my own terms.”

Sasori snorts, a smirk quickly spreading across his lips. “It was a joke, but also a test. Good to know you’ve passed, how else would be able to work this effectively? Luckily I do not since you haven’t been as reckless lately.”

Ritsuka blinks, then coming to the realization he was indirectly concerned. She smiles at him, and glad to have met him— like many others, he’s taught her many life lessons over the course of her brief journey across the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I've had some of these sitting around from the beginning but wanted to advance more in Legacy before posting them! 
> 
> Next time: Bond 5! (Part One)


	12. Bond 5: Trusting Rapport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Ritsuka and Sasori have a strong enough bond to be somewhat relaxed with one another. 
> 
> Acquired upon unlocking Ascension Four!

“I don’t regret my actions, I wouldn’t be who I am if I hadn’t.” Sasori remarks listlessly. “Do you?”

Ritsuka rolls her eyes, letting out a snort.

“No, I don’t either.” Ritsuka huffs, feigning annoyance. “What is this, twenty questions?”

Sasori smirks. “Perhaps so, Master— you’ve already subjugated it to me prior. “

With a large sigh, Ritsuka playfully rolls her eyes, now handing him another tool necessary for his work, something unrelated with puppetry, but rather prosthetics.

“I've murdered people, at least I’m being honest.” Sasori huffed, “even those like me can change.”

“And here I thought you’d remain a grouchy old man forever.” Ritsuka teases with a laugh, watching as he didn’t dignify her with a response. 

“It means there’s still room for you to change as well.” Sasori continues, “regardless of your age, it’s possible I suppose, to adapt.”

“Is that an indirect way say you can teach an old dog new tricks?” Ritsuka goads him, watching him heavily groan. 

“You’re young still.” Sasori now looks at her, deadpanning, nearly exasperated but there’s a flicker of emotion across his face. “and have time, it won’t happen over night.”

And Ritsuka takes those words to heart, with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Leveling puppet man (part 2)


	13. No Persuasion, Only Embers | Phase 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems someone is more eager to get more powerful. 
> 
> A Leveling Line Taken after having him in Ascensions 2-4.

As time goes by, when Sasori emerges from his metaphorical shell, replaced with human skin he holds the cards daintily between his fingers. It changes between his time as Hiruko and his real self.

“Don’t you have more of these?” Sasori drawls, tilting his head to the side. “It’d be beneficial if I can keep storing power.”

Ritsuka can only laugh nervously, but the change between his forms is certainly interesting. 

“Sorry, we ran outta embers.....buuuut, if you want to help out. We’re-“ Ritsuka drags out, she watches his expression change.

“Lead me there.” Sasori demands, placing a tense hand on her shoulder. “I need it for research.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Servant Commentary
> 
> Also, it's been awhile since I've updated, Happy 2021 everyone! Expect future updates soon....!


End file.
